


Silk Robes and Sharp Knives

by weekdaydinnermenu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Just smut, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Using some comic Zsasz as well, Zsasz is a fave, gift for a cool birb, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaydinnermenu/pseuds/weekdaydinnermenu
Summary: Silk robes and sharp knives shouldn't mix. Two individuals want to prove that wrong.Sionis/Zsasz. | Oral Sex, light knife-play
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Silk Robes and Sharp Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DittyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/gifts).



> Rewatching BOP and reading some good-ass fics inspired me to write this. These two are something. Noting, I'm inspired by Grant's Zsasz as well, so some of that is mixed in alongside 'BOP'. Might need to touch some grammar up, but overall this was fun. Awesome thanks to @DittyWrites for the content of these two. 👀

Roman Sionas would certainly never admit he was born into privilege. The idea he worked for everything he had was one that was instilled into him based upon his own moral code. The thought was nourishment to him, a belief that he had held fast through the years.   
  
The thought of how he seemingly restrained mad-man Victor Zsasz was such a feeling of power that it was no wonder he found himself stroking his cock with even more regularity. Getting off or not, the thought of the marked skin against his touch and management was more than enough to send him.  
  
Even now, he was allowing one of the most violent and passionate individuals in Gotham to press his knife just so within the confounds of his thigh. It had been _hard work_ to have gained Zsasz and his loyalty, and he certainly wasn't going to show him an ounce of fear now.   
  
_Hard work_ ; it was what would guarantee him success in this upcoming endeavor. For the time being, however, Roman was well-seated into one of his chairs with a certain apt-to-please individual in-between his legs. Between the occasional wet sound and grunt from Roman, Victor found his chance to speak.  
  
"You really wanted to tempt me. Is that it?" Zsasz stated, voice clearly attempting to maintain some clarity in this heated moment. He held the curved blade up, a certain twinkle in his eyes that had captivated Roman from the start.   
  
A bit of spittle was stuck to the outer corner of his lip as he spoke. While Roman looked on well-annoyed by now, he continued to tap his gloved fingers onto his partner's back. It was spirited in tone as he spoke, though there was a certain seriousness Victor felt was forceful in nature.   
  
"If I didn't bloody fucking trust you, do you think I'd keep hiring you? The less time my cock is in your mouth, the less time there is for you to get yours! Can't be late to our meeting, Mr. Zsasz; not when we have some _darlings_ to get to know. Christ, my suit is still at the cleaners."  
  
In-debt, nightclub employees who had attempted to slip one past him, to be exact. The thought of future victims he would take with Roman made Zsasz feel the bulge in his pants tighten even more.  
  
It occurred to Zsasz that taking off his belt and tying up Roman's ever-searching hands might have just been the best idea he had all day.   
  
But Roman was certainly on the edge, something that Victor could tell wholly well. Victor was a man in touch with all of his senses, his taste heightened, his tongue often sharper than the knives he carried. He knew _damn_ well that a few more minutes of his actions and Roman would cum early; in fact, that's just what he was hoping. Roman lacked the restraint that Zsasz had when holding back his orgasm, a matter that the crime lord seemed lost to when he was in the moment.   
  
_First, a little fun._  
  
The blade was so smooth that it could have been used in a poetic description. Zsasz was careful with the tension he held when completing one of his masterpieces.  
  
His words still proved not enough, Victor seemingly pressing the blade into Romans' robe. Only could the well-tuned ears of Zsasz did the sound of the silk under knife speak out. Victor took in a deep breath, reflecting upon the settings around him.   
  
_That sleek sound, one that implied a cut was about to be made._  
  
A sort of tone he focused on before a mark on his victims.  
  
Clearing his throat, Sionis rested his gloved hand on Victor's cheek. He was attempting to hold back as long as possible for illusions sake, alongside maintaining his own ego and pride. He eyed the marks on Zsasz, some thicker than others, some fresher in nature. It only added to the infatuation that he felt for the man between his legs.   
  
"You know what Mr. Zsasz? I have to fucking give it to ya', if you want to hear it."  
  
“I’m sure you’re going to tell me about it.” Zsasz responded, though his tone was one of more intrigue than sarcasm.  
  
Victor did take a moment to look at the robe. It was a black garment with a scene of gold thread fields, with sky-blue birds taking flight. The golden fields were woven in threads lacquered with a polished tint, clearly an expensive piece. Zsasz took one of his fingers and lightly touched the delicate fabric. His temptation was felt by the man above him, words stern as he spoke.  
  
“Don't ruin my fucking robe.”  
  
Roman’s voice was straightforward, iniquitous in nature and almost as cutting as the blade Victor held in his hand.  
  
No matter how ill-timed his quips, the heated tone sent arousal through Zsasz. He kept the blade one-handed against Roman, skilled and precise as he moved it from side to side.   
  
How the glare caught on the blade, the quick sliver of light before becoming drenched in blood. Or perhaps a small cut, one so precise it was scarcely noticeable.....until hundreds like it appear from a sheer _whim_.  
  
The thought made Victor rock-hard, feeling his own need pressing against his trousers even further.  
  
There was an almost pop sound as Zsasz continued to take the length before him into his mouth. The warmth was well-received by them both, Victor having been edging Roman for nearly twenty-minutes now.   
  
With a tap of his gloved hand onto the oversized flannel shirt, Victor resumed. He sucked on the head, taking his skilled and agile tongue across the sensitive underside. With one hand he held onto the cock, the other one far more focused on the object in his hand that rested near the garment.  
  
Roman had both of his hands on Victor's head now, taking in the _just-there_ soft curls as he found himself reaching the peak of pleasure. Instead of focusing on the length now, Victor continued to bounce his head up and down, the knife steadied in one hand. Roman could feel him tense. Victor took one long lick from base to head before taking him back into his mouth.   
  
"Still fucking teasing me," he heard Roman say under his breath. The crime lord looked at his watch, mind still hazy from the incessant motions that Victor continued to force upon his already sensitive cock head. "You want to get yours later?"  
  
In most cases Victor would have sent more focus to the balls and shaft for good measure; instead, a considerate portion of his attention was focused on the silk feeling underneath his hand, the tempting flesh so close that it caused his own cock to ache unbearably. Roman felt like hardened velvet on his tongue, and Zsasz was savoring the taste of skin and sweat. The knife was so close, yet Zsasz maintained control. The strain of emotions he built up with Roman before a spirited venture was a test; and an examination of his own abilities.   
  
Victor continued to swish Roman's cock around his mouth, focusing his tongue on the now leaking tip and upper shaft. Lapping and focusing on the head, Zsasz found his restrained movements only excited Roman more. His cock was flexing in his mouth, Zsasz well aware Roman was ready to release at any moment if he kept up his current pace. Each movement up and down his cock grew with forcefulness, yet Victor still maintained a steady pace.   
  
Zsasz was always one to savor the significance of an event, yet something about the way his lucrative employer's cock twitched in his mouth made him desire his release even more. Drawing out his own relief was sweet, and the times he fucked Roman until he could utter only nonsense was on his mind at that very moment.   
  
He knew that by the recipient's deep groans and copious amount of _fucks_ it would be any second. Roman was unexpected, Victor's mouth tasting the flavored mixture before taking it all. Victor didn't pull away even as the cock in his mouth began to soften. His nostrils were filled with the scent of raw sex, his own breathing not quite returning to normal. After a few still moments, he brought himself back up.   
  
The knife in his hand was still steady.  
  
" _Fuck me_ ", was all that Zsasz could hear as Roman sat back into his seat further, not even taking notice of his own wet, still half-hard member.   
  
Victor was so intense in his motions and sucking that it almost seemed as if Romans' cock took a moment to relax from the rough sensations it had been given.   
  
"That's what I'm hoping to do, boss."  
  
The cheeky reply, while earnest, made Roman chortle in that moment. He glanced at his watch, then back at Zsasz, who had taken to standing. Victor and his prominent bulge were apparent, and Roman felt a certain need elsewhere. Cumming multiple times a day wasn't something he denied himself when time was favoring his schedule.   
  
_And today, his schedule could wait another ten minutes._  
  
  
  



End file.
